The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Driving support devices generally provide a function such as Adaptive Cruise Control (ACC) to support driving in the longitudinal direction, or a function such as a Lane Departure Warning System (LDWS) or Lane Keeping Assist System (LKAS) to support driving in the lateral direction.
Autonomous vehicles capable of autonomously driving in the longitudinal and lateral directions without intervention of the driver have been being developed these days.